When Two Worlds Collide
by dbzfan8
Summary: What happens when the avatar characters are in our world? This does! Spoilers for series finale inside, so BEWARE!
1. Introducing Part 1

"Ok, lets go through this! Katara!" I commanded.

"Our beloved friend does not own ATLA." Katara stated the disclaimer.

"It stills gets to me," Iroh wept

* * *

"It is complete! I screamed "It, is, complete!".

I walked over to my TV, which was playing Avatar: The Last Airbender. I clicked a button on my new invention. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and several shapes started appear in front of my eyes.

"Whoa!" I heard several people gasp.,

"Where are we?" a beautiful brown haired teen asked.

" In my home," I simply answered.

"What!" a scarred teen screamed " I have a nation to rule, I shouldn't be hear!"

"Calm down," I said "Your nation will be fine."

"So, why are we hear?" a bald headed boy asked.

"I brought you here because I wanted to meet you," I replied.

"Oh, ok, I'm Aang!" the bald boy exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Katara," the brown haired teen greeted.

"Um I-" I stammered.

"I'm Sokka, which rhymes with an okka!" a teen wearing a topknot joked.

"Firelord Zuko," the scarred faced teen said proudly.

"Guys-" I tried to say again.

"Hi there, I'm Suki," an auburn haired teen stated.

"People-"

"Mai," a fair skinned teen said.

"Ty Lee!" a bright teen wearing pink said brightly.

"Um-"

"Princess Azula," a golden eyed teen said"

"You are not a princess anymore!" Zuko shouted.

"Listen-"

"I am their Uncle Iroh," a big man introduced himself.

"I already-"

"Firelord Ozai" a tall man said proudly.

After he said that Zuko stomped up to him and stood right in his face.

"You are not the Firelord!" Zuko spat "I am!". Zuko pointed to the crown on his head.

"I give up"

"You don't deserve to be the Firelord!" Ozai argued.

"Stop!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "That is everyone, right?"

"Ahem, you forgot the greatest Earthbender in the world!" a small girl said. "Toph is my name".

"OK so is that everyone?" I asked.

"What about you?" Aang asked.

"Right, right," I said, "well I can't tell you because they" points at readers "would discover my identity".

"Please," Aang pleaded.

"Ok I will tell you the name I want to go by," I answered "call me Lily".

"Hi Lily!" everyone but Azula and Ozai greeted simultaneously

"Wait, you need to meet my sister!" I said.

We walked across the hall to my sister's room. She was playing Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. I pushed the door open.

"Hey sis!" I exclaimed "Got some people here you need to meet".

"No time!" she shouted. " I am fighting Malefor!"

"Are you sure, they are really cool (minus two of them)"

"Fine"

"Sis, avatar characters, avatar characters, sis" I introduced.

She stood there in awe for a moment. Then, she ran up and hugged Aang.

"You are my favorite character!" she exclaimed. "I love how you took away his bending instead of killing him, you are so awesome!"

"Thanks!" Aang said.

"Ok that's enough" I said. "Oh, and by the way, Ozai, I am going to call you-

"I don't want to be called anything other then Firelord Ozai!" Ozai demanded.

"I thought we established that you aren't the Firelord!" Zuko argued.

"Dumbo!"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know it's not going to make a difference, but R&R!_


	2. Introducing Part 2

_A/N: OK guys you know the routine. Zuko, your turn._

"_Why me?" Zuko asked._

"_Because I said so!" I ordered "now say it!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good, now!"_

"_Disclaimer: She does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender"._

"_You don't say disclaimer!"_

"_So?"_

"_I thought we rehearsed this!"_

"_Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to luaradawn for being the 1__st__ reveiwer!"_

"_Yay!"_

_

* * *

_

"I don't want to be called Dumbo!" Ozai whined.

"Well too bad!" I said.

"Um, Lily, you never told us your sisters name," Katara mentioned.

"Oh yeah, well lets go ask her then."

We all walked to my sister's bedroom. As soon as we stepped in, I crumpled on the floor and gasped for breath.

"Oh no!" Katara screeched. "what happened to her?"

"Who cares?" Ozai asked.

"Ozai!" all yelled.

"What?"

"We can't just leave her there!" Katara stated.

My sister got up and turned off the TV which was playing Dragon Ball Z Kai. The very second she turned it off I popped right up and acted as nothing happened.

"That was weird," Zuko said.

"How did that happen?" Katara asked.

"Well," I started "I don't like Dragon Ball and it injures me when I am around, it hurt to hear it, and see it."

"Well then, lets turn the TV back on!" Ozai ordered.

"Why would we do that?" Katara asked.

"To injure her, of coarse," Azula answered.

"Can we just learn the girls name?" Sokka asked. "I smell meat and intend to get it!"

"Oh sure" I said. "Sis, what do you want to be your cover name?"

"Rose," she answered.

"Ok, Avatar characters, Rose, Rose, Avatar characters"

"That easy, now where's the meat?" Sokka questioned.

"First, we have some things to go over," I answered.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Plus if you review, you might have a chapter dedicated to you!_


	3. Roomies

_A/N: "Ok guys listen up. I have and announcement."_

"_What is it?" Ozai complained._

"_You are all fired!"_

"_Why?" Toph asked._

"_Because Zuko screwed up in the last chapter."_

"_Zuko!" They all yelled at him._

"_Only from doing the disclaimer"_

_Everybody starts mumbling. Some of them complain and others say that is a relief._

"_I have someone else to do it"_

"_Who?" They all ask._

"_Zuko's mother, Ursa!"_

_Ursa walks in._

"_Hi everyone" she greets._

"_You guys aren't allowed to touch and can only talk to her after the disclaimer is over"_

"_NO!" Zuko whined._

"_Crybaby" Azula mocked._

"_Ursa please say it"_

"_She doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and this chapter is dedicated to Taang Lover, Kataang-Is-MYLIFE, and LTTAA for being the next 3 reviewers!" Ursa said._

"_Good job, now, to the story!"

* * *

_

"Awe man!" Sokka cried, "I just want the meat!"

"Oh, so you don't want to sleep in a nice cozy bed?" I challenged.

"I'll take the bed." Sokka whimpered.

"OK here is the list, I am just going to pas it around."

"Yes, I got Katara!" Aang shouted in joy. "take that Zuko!"

Zuko just blinked at him.

"So, who did I get?" Sokka asked. " Yippee! Suki! Now where's the meat?"

"Let me see that," Zuko snatched it out of his hands. "Good, I got Mai, I wouldn't be able to standing rooming with anyone else"

"NO!" Ozai screamed when he looked at the list. "How dare you!"

"Be quiet Dumbo," I ordered.

Azula stared at the list. "Oh no"

"Yay!" Ty Lee shouted. "We get to room with each other Azula!"

"Looks like I will be rooming with my brother," Iroh said. Ozai looked like he was about to cry.

"What about me?" Toph asked.

"You will be rooming with my sister" I answered

"Oh, ok"

"Is that everyone?"

"Yep" they all answered, except Ozai and Azula who were frozen on the spot.

"I want absolutely **no** noise coming out of those rooms," I said while staring down them down, especially the boys. "Got it?"

"Got it" They answered, though Zuko seemed reluctant to answer.

"Now, bedtime!"

"But my meat!" Sokka whined. "What about my meat?"

"You can have it tomorrow Sokka"

"Ok"

* * *

_A/N: Wow I can't believe I just did that. Did what, you ask. Get another chapter out the same day! So proud of myself. Anyways, please R&R!_


	4. The First Morning, Oh No!

_A/N: "Ok so Ursa you know what to do."_

"_She doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and this chapter is dedicated to. . ."_

"_Oh right, sadly I can't dedicate this chapter to a reviewer so I must dedicate to an alerter! Ursa do you know who that is?"_

"_Yep, this chapter is dedicated to SpikeDawg45 for putting this story on alert," Ursa stated proudly._

"_Good job, now to the chapter!" _

_Jumps in to chapter.

* * *

_

I woke up at 6:40, so the sun hadn't risen and everybody was still sleeping. Perfect, I thought, I can do my plan. I walked over to my desk and started writing a long list. I looked at the clock, 6:50. Still enough time.

The sun was starting to rise slowly. I crept over to Ozai and Iroh's room, and stuck the list on the door. I walked quickly over to my room and closed the door. Quickly I jumped in the bed and acted like I was sleeping, thankfully I was pretty good at it.

I looked at the clock. 7:10. The sun had completely risen now and the room was lit. Someone knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Zuko," I heard the voice answer.

"Come on in"

He walked in.

"Well you certainly are up early"

"And your not?"

"Hey, I'm a fire bender, I rise with the sun."

"Right"

I heard someone yell "Lily!". Hmm, Dumbo must of seen the list. I walked over to his room to find him stand there with a shocked expression on his face with his mouth forming a big O.

"What is this!" Ozai yelled.

"My, I mean, your chores list" I answered.

"What!"

You heard me, _chores list_"

"Do I look like a maid to you?"

Suddenly a maid's outfit appeared on him.

"Yes, yes you do," I giggled.

"What!" he looked down at his outfit. "You" points at me "you did this!"

"Yes, yes I did"

"But, how?"

"I'm the author and the creator of this fan fiction, duh"

"I hate you"

"You hate everyone besides yourself and Azula"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" everyone said.

"How did you get here?" Ozai asked.

"I'm the author and the creator of this fan fiction, duh" I answered. "Now go!"

Ozai looked at the first thing on the list, which was make breakfast for everyone. He started to say something but then he dropped his head down and walked to the kitchen mumbling.

"wait, you are making _Ozai_ cook breakfast? Zuko asked.

"yeah, why?"

"He doesn't even know how to cook!"

"My oven is pretty simple"

"I, I don't want to know"

* * *

In the kitchen

"Ok so how do I work this thing?" Ozai wondered.

"You ask me to cook something, of coarse!" The Oven said cheerfully.

"AHHH!" Ozai screamed.

"AHHH!" The Oven screamed.

"Why are you screaming?"

"Why are _you_ screaming?"

"Whatever"

"Whatever"

"Do you have a name?"

"Bob The Magic Oven"

"Ok Bob The Magic Oven, cook some pancakes"

"For how long?"

"Umm, 1hr?"

"How many"

"I think there are 2 of us, we each eat 3 pancakes, so that's 18 pancakes!"

"Ok 18 pancakes coming up in 1hr!"

* * *

Back in the hallway

"Ok so what now?" Toph asked.

Everyone shrugs.

"We wait until father finishes cooking," Azula answered.

1 hour later

* * *

Ozai walks in with 18 burnt pancakes.

"Dumbo, you really live up to your name" I stated.

* * *

_A/N: So how do I start this. I know! Always remember that-_

"_She doesn't own Avatar The Last Airbender, but she does own Bob The Magic Oven" Ursa finished._

_Yep, and he can cook anything, even if its not meant to be cooked in the oven. Oh and as always, pleases Read and-_

"_Review!"_


	5. Breakfast and Intelligent Zuko

_A/N: Hi everyone! *waves* I am sorry to say but Ursa is out sick today. She has the stomach flu. Ok so here I go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Nickelodeon Studios._

_This chapter is dedicated to Yogogirl13 for favorite-ing this story. Now, to the chapter! *Zooms in*

* * *

_

Previously on WTWC

"Dumbo, you really live up to your name" I stated.

* * *

"These pancakes are disgusting!" Sokka complained.

"At least its food," I said

"But not good food, I can only eat good food!"

Just as he said that, Zuko walked in holding a bag of chips. "Anyone want these?"

"I do!" Sokka jumped up and grabbed the chips.

"No, down boy!" Zuko shouted. "We need to _share_"

"Need. To. Share?" Sokka asked. " What does that mean?"

"Seriously?"

"What that mean?"

"Divide in even quantities"

Everyone stared at Zuko like he was crazy.

"What, I can be intelligent."

"I know that" I said. "But I don't think they do *points at everyone*"

"Hey, I once said he was smart!" Aang defended.

"But then why were you staring at me?" Zuko asked.

"Because we don't like sharing" Toph answered.

"Well, it's either that or Ozai's burnt pancakes."

"True"

"How did you know to get food?"

"Because I know my father"

"So food?" Sokka pleaded.

Zuko looked at the bag of chips. "There are 212 chips"

"How did you know that?" Sokka asked.

"It says on the back" Zuko answered. "anyways, there are 12 of us and 212 chips so that's 17.6 chips each.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy _again_.

"What?"

"How did you do that?" Suki asked.

"Simple mathematics, you just divide 212 by 12 and you get 17.6"

"So, what do we do about the .6?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"Why don't we just dig in?" Toph said.

"Ok!" Sokka shouted and started instantly digging in.

"Well, we better eat before Sokka eats them all"

* * *

_A/N: So here's the chapter! I always thought Zuko could be smart so I decided to put it in the story. Tell me what you think!_


	6. Flashbacks and Death

_I'm back everyone! Please don't kill me. I know its taken me a long time to pot another chapter, but I have been busy lately with school an everything._

"_Remember, she doesn't own ATLA or anything related to it" Ursa announced._

_Without further ado, the chapter!

* * *

_

"What a breakfast" Aang said.

"I'm still hungry!" Sokka complained.

"What else is new?" Katara said while rolling her eyes.

"Wait, didn't you say I could have some meat this morning?"

I stared at Sokka, realizing he had remembered the meat. One problem, the meat was gone. Why, you ask? Well, I'll show you.

* * *

_Cue flashback sound_

_A yellow dog trotted up to the counter, eyeing the meat. Victory, he thought. He cautiously looked around, making sure the master wasn't around._

_Who is the master?_

_You'll find out eventually._

_He jumped up to the counter, snatching the meat. Suddenly, he heard a voice._

"_Buddy, drop it" Lily said from behind him._

_Buddy pulled out the big guns, the cute stare. His golden brown eyes stared at his prey or um person. He put his ears back at his gaze continued to penetrate your soul, or umm my soul._

"_Aww" was all she could say._

_Buddy wagged his tail triumphantly and ate the meat._

_End flashback noise

* * *

_

Darn that cute stare! Oh great, Sokka is going to kill me! Thinking of an intelligent response I said " It's gone"

Wow, so intelligent.

"Gone?" Sokka whined. "It can't be!"

"Well it is," I responded. "You can even check".

Sokka stuck his noise in the air and inhaled deeply. "Your right, it is gone"

"Told you so"

I walked over to the TV and picked up the remote. I turned on the TV and noticed Dragon Ball Z Kai was on.

"Yay!" I shouted.

Suddenly everyone appeared in the room with amazed looks on their faces (gotta love those amazing author powers).

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Remember 4 chapters ago?" Zuko answered.

* * *

_Cue flashback noise, again._

_We all walked to my sister's bedroom. As soon as we stepped in, I crumpled on the floor and gasped for breath._

_"Oh no!" Katara screeched. "what happened to her?"_

_"Who cares?" Ozai asked._

_"Ozai!" all yelled._

_"What?"_

_"We can't just leave her there!" Katara stated._

_My sister got up and turned off the TV which was playing Dragon Ball Z Kai. The very second she turned it off I popped right up and acted as nothing happened._

_"That was weird," Zuko said._

_"How did that happen?" Katara asked._

_"Well," I started "I don't like Dragon Ball and it injures me when I am around, it hurts to hear it, and see it."_

_Stop flashback noise._

* * *

"Ok, I think that hardly called for a flashback," Azula complained.

"Oh well"

"So-

"Zuko" Aang interrupted. "She's crying."

Everyone looked over to find my bawling over the dead body of Vegeta, on the screen at least. Suddenly, Rose appeared and instantly started bawling.

"What is going on?" everyone asked.

"He, has passed" I answered while bawling (is that even possible?).

"Uh, who is he?"

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans" I answered as if it were obvious.

"Who is that?"

My head grew three times the size it should be, red and I grew devil horns.

"How dare you say that!" I screamed. "He is the greatest warrior who has ever lived!"

Everyone whimpered.

"Ok, ok calm down," Katara said.

"Hey, what is Rose doing?" Mai asked.

Everyone looked over at Rose to find her stroking the dead body of Vegeta on the screen.

"Wow" they said.

So intelligent.

"Ok to answer your previous questions," I started. "Its my favorite show now, Vegeta is our favorite character, and now he is dead".

They blinked.

"Why are you crying, it can't be that sad," Azula said.

"I'll show you" I answered.

I started the episode over and played it. I ordered everyone to sit down and watch it. They did as they were told, for the did not want my head to do that again.

A half hour later, everyone was crying, even Azula.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always, review!_

_P.S. Sorry if I spoiled DBZ Kai for anyone who didn't know what happened to Vegeta._


End file.
